


Just One Night

by Xylianna



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Last Night, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Noct asks Prompto for one final boon before the last battle to save Eos.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was from a list of fluffy/sappy prompts. But, I'm me, so... have some angst.
> 
> Prompt: "Please marry me.” with Gladnis or Promptis!

Prompto watched as Noctis walked away from the fire. He was still having trouble believing Noctis was really here. Those ten years had aged him strikingly - in truth, he looked more 40 than 30, but Prompto figured whatever had gone on wherever the Crystal had taken Noct had to be _intense_.

Noct didn’t seem to want to talk about it, so Prom didn’t push. He was just happy to have his best friend back.

His beloved.

Ignis stood and followed his liege before Prompto could even get to his feet. Well, that was fine - Prompto certainly wasn’t going to deny the Royal Advisor one last moment with his charge, his friend. Astrals knew Ignis had given so much for Noctis - his childhood, his freedom, his sight - Prompto could give Ignis these moments, no matter how desperately he craved to hoard them all to himself.

Gladio was lost in his book as usual, which suited Prom just fine. He wasn’t interested in small talk. He stared off in the direction Noctis and Ignis had gone. When Noctis returned alone, Prompto frowned. Why would he leave Ignis alone in the dark?

Then Noct laid a hand on Gladio’s shoulder, and shared a silent but meaningful look with the Shield. Gladio stood and headed into the darkness, no doubt in search of his beloved. Prompto realized then that whatever had passed between King and Chamberlain must have been intense enough for even Ignis Fucking Scientia, the man who defied blindness by learning to navigate with the same deadly grace he’d had when sighted, to need a moment to collect himself, and the helping hand of his partner.

Prompto looked to Noct as he half-sat/half-fell into one of the camp chairs. It was such a familiar gesture, reminiscent of their early days out on the road, that it made Prompto smile despite his knowledge of what tomorrow held.

“So… big day tomorrow,” Prompto said nervously, fidgeting in his seat. Despite the maturity the decade had granted him, he felt like his old self again - to be honest, it was more than that. He had no fucking idea how to act around this regal, older Nocits who seemed so self-assured and determined to walk tall along the path leading to his death.

 _Tomorrow_.

Prompto wasn’t going to cry. They had a job to do. And hey, maybe the prophecy would be wrong, and everyone could live. The good guys win, right? Everyone lives happily ever after?

“Prompto… Prom,” Noct’s tenor broke through the ambient noises of the crackling campfire, ringing in the night like a siren’s song to the gunslinger’s ears.

“Y-Yeah?” Prompto focused on Noct, drinking in those azure eyes and that small, private smile as if it would be the last time he would see it.

Because it probably was.

“I have no right to ask more of you than you’ve already given me,” Noctis said, looking equal parts guilty, nervous, and hopeful. “But I want to ask one more thing of you.”

“Anything. Name it.”

“Please marry me,” Noct said in a rush, standing and coming to kneel in front of Prompto’s chair, clasping his hands in a surprisingly strong grip.

Prompto stared at him wordlessly. He wondered why Gladio and Ignis weren’t back yet, and then realized Noct may have asked for this time.

“I know that tomorrow might be it for me, and it’s so selfish to ask, but Prompto, _please_ ,” Noct’s regal voice broke on the pleading word. “Please give me just this one night. Please let me be truly yours before I face my destiny.”

Silence reigned for long moments counted only by the harsh pants of their breathing, by the thundering of their hearts.

“In my heart… we’re already married,” Prompto admitted. “I always assumed, if we made it through this, you’d have to marry for politics… to produce an heir, but…” he sighed, reaching to cup his King’s cheek in one hand. “I’ve been yours for years, Noct. And I always will be.”

“Ignis has the legal power to conduct a Lucian marriage ceremony,” Noctis said excitedly, and even as part of Prompto’s heart was breaking, another part soared to hear the youthful joy in Noct’s voice.

“Then call him back, you dork,” Prom laughed, slapping Noct on the bicep. “Cause if you get a wedding, I get a wedding night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry/not sorry. The muse commands and I obey. <3


End file.
